Quant tout part en couille
by Hisokaren
Summary: Ca commence par une innocente leçon de baisers et ça fini dans la Salle de Bain des préfets.... Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Venez lire ! C'est un KDO à ma Moony ! OS slash HPDM n.n...


_Auteuse _: MOUA !

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Genre _: Yaoï, **SLASH DONC HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

_Rating _: **M** (mouahaha ! Décidément je n'arrive pas à m'en passer !)

_Statu _: **OS** (sûrement très long me connaissant n.n'')

_Résumé _: Ca commence par une innocente leçon de baiser et ça se finit dans la Salle de Bain des préfets.

_Couple _: Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ? **Harry-Dray** comme d'hab.

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR.

_Note _: **Alors cet OS est tout spécialement dédié à ma chtite sœur spirituelle _Moony _! C'est elle qui a posté mes fics quand je n'en avait pas la possibilité et qui vous a ainsi permis de profiter de la suite de DSD. Pour ça, je voulais te faire un merci digne de ce nom et si tu te poses encore la question de savoir ce que Hiso m'a dit et bien tu as ta réponse. Texto ;) « _Tu n'as qu'à lui écrire une histoire pour la remercier ! Perso je pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à réclamer un truc en échange d'un coup de main, mais si ça te tracasse à ce point, je suis sûr qu'elle sera hyper contente que tu lui écrives un petit truc. _»**

Voilà j'espère qu'Hiso a eu raison et pour les autres je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! ;)))

**QUAND TOUT PART EN COUILLE**

« QUOI ! Non mais tu délires complètement Potter ! »

Le brun soupira. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et que convaincre cette andouille ne serait pas simple. Mais, il avait mis toute sa fierté de Gryffondor mâle en puissance en veilleuse et surtout il avait puisé dans toutes ses réserves de courages pour faire le premier pas et ce n'était pas un imbécile en culotte courte qui allait lui mettre des bâtons sans les roues et ce même si la culotte courte en question, se résumant à un jean noir et moulant, était sexy.

Il se força donc au calme et à la patience en inspirant profondément. Quitte à le supplier, il allait y mettre tout le paquet. Il ne voulait pas que son premier rendez-vous avec Ginny soit gâché à cause d'un infime détail qui pourrait foutre en l'air toute sa soirée.

« Je suis sûr que tu dois être fatigué, poursuivait le blond en faisant de vastes gestes dans le vide. Ouais c'est ça. Ou bien Hermione t'a tellement frappé sur la tête que tu as perdu une partie de ton cerveau, quoique je ne suis pas certain que tu en aies un à la base. »

« Écoute Draco, ne crois pas que c'est facile pour moi de venir te voir mais tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Tu as de l'expérience non ? Avec toutes ces filles et ces garçons qui te courent après. Et puis ta réputation de Don Juan à Poudlard est suffisamment parlante... »

Harry laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspend et Draco rougit subrepticement avant de déglutir. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Plutôt mourir que de laisser transparaître son trouble ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas avec de nébuleux compliments pêchés à la va vite que Harry James Potter allait l'amadouer. D'ailleurs qu'il réussisse ou pas c'était NON d'avance. Non mais !

« Et alors ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à Granger de t'aider. Non seulement c'est une fille mais vous êtes amis non ? »

« Pour que Ron me flingue non mais t'es dingue ! »

« De toute façon je m'en fous ! Parce que c'est et sa restera NON ! N-O-N ! Pigé ! »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ce satané blondinet commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le ciboulot. C'était son honneur de mâle qui était en jeu et il n'était pas décidé à se le laisser bafouer comme ça ! D'ailleurs on ne refusait rien à Harry vainqueur-par-KO-de-Lord-Voldychou Potter. Et foi de démon brun alias vague transposé d'image de « I will survive » dans ses jeunes années et de « The Survivor » après la guerre, il allait le faire changer d'avis de gré ou de force ! Qu'il le veuille ou non Draco Malfoy allait lui apprendre à embrasser.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et faisant preuve de toute sa volonté, il s'approcha du blond constipé qu'il avait pour ancien rival de bac à sable et accessoirement ami avant de le plaquer au mur sans plus de cérémonie. Draco surpris sur le coup se ressaisit rapidement et tenta de se dégager, mais en vain.

« Mais lâche-euh moua espèce de Survivant décérébré ! s'écria-t-il avant qu'une main ferme ne vienne bâillonner ses lèvres. »

Harry était devenu indéniablement plus fort et plus grand que lui et la poigne de fer qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets et sur son corps empêchait à Draco de faire tout mouvement. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui était possible de faire en pareil moment, il maudit le brun et ses 36 générations à venir.

« Écoute Malfoy j'ai été patient jusque-là et je ne suis pas disposé à encaisser un refus de plus alors tu vas m'aider de ton plein gré à moins que... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et grogna alors que le sourire sadique du Gryffy en mal de nazisme s'étirait. Il savait dès lors que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout lui plaire. Harry se pencha un peu, approcha ses lèvres d'une oreille du captif et lui murmura :

« A moins que tu ne veuilles que je dise à tout le monde que je t'ai vu rouler la pelle du siècle à Rogue juste après la défaite de Voldychou... »

À ce moment précis, tout le corps de Malfoy se figea et plus aucun de ses membres ne voulaient répondre aux ordres que lui envoyait son cerveau. Harry sentit le blond se détendre sous lui et consentit à ôter sa main de sa bouche étonnamment douce. Il plongea alors son regard amazonien dans celui couleur mercure de son prisonnier et frissonna. Rares étaient les fois où il avait lu tant de haine et de fureur dans les yeux de Draco. La dernière fois se résumait à son tout dernier combat avec lui... Malfoy s'était déchaîné et l'avait frappé jusqu'à que le brun perde connaissance, le visage déformé par la puissance de ses coups. Il aurait même pu le tuer ce jour-là mais il ne l'avait pas fait, se contentant de lui briser quelques côtes en plus.

Harry se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas eut une mauvaise idée en faisant du chantage à Draco. Bien sûr le Survivant avait acquis en force depuis mais Draco possédait certainement quelques talents cachés que le rouge et or n'était pas pressé de découvrir.

La voix de Draco le sortit de ses pensées. Elle était glaciale mais, contrairement au regard bouillant du blond, restait neutre.

« Très bien Potter. Puisque c'est si important pour toi je vais t'aider. Mais je te préviens, tu es l'élève et moi le professer. En clair c'est moi qui commande. »

Harry s'autorisa alors un petit sourire victorieux avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé pauvre con. »

« Toi-même ! Maintenant dis-moi la vérité Draco. »

Le blond soupira.

« Parce qu'il est rare de te voir te transformer en Serpentard Potter, répondit-il un petit sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas du genre à céder à un chantage aussi minable que celui-là mais j'avoue que tu m'épates. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui la seule personne m'ayant fait chanter était Voldemort. Tu as du culot Potter et j'apprécie. »

Harry se sentit tout à coup mitigé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé que le vert et argent l'ai comparé à Voldychou ou flatté que le Grand Draco Malfoy daigne lui reconnaître une qualité ? Réflexion faite, si Harry usait d'un surnom aussi affectueusement ironique pour le mage noir, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Et puis... Voldy faisait partie d'un passé qu'il avait depuis longtemps occulté. D'ailleurs, Mage Noir de son second prénom Salopard de première ou pas, Voldemort restait un puissant sorcier. Et partant dans une logique plus ou moins douteuse, Harry en arriva par on ne sait quel moyen à aboutir à cette conclusion : Voldychou puissant sorcier. Malfoy comparer Harry à Voldychou puissant sorcier. Donc Harry être lui aussi puissant sorcier. Et puissant sorcier dominer par excellence. Donc Harry dominer Malfoy. Faisons l'impasse je vous prie, sur le rire victorieux format Docteur d'Enfer du concentré de cerveau Tarzonnien de notre adoré sorcier brun je cite : « Oiyoiyoiyoiyo... Mwawawawawawa... »

Affligeant, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement pour nos neurones encore intacts et heureux miraculés d'une suite à cette logique définitivement néandertalienne brevetée Potter and Co, Malfoy repris la parole.

« Potter, pourquoi exactement as-tu besoin de prendre des cours de bécotages alors que tu as déjà embrassé Weasley fille à plusieurs reprises ? Explique-moi. »

Harry rougit. Il c'était attendu à cette question et c'était dûment préparé à y répondre par un vaste et fastueux mensonge de son cru mais et il ne le comprenait pas, il n'avait aucune envie de mentir à Draco. Il était conscient que son ancien rival allait s'en servir pour lui sortir les pires blagues à deux mornilles du monde sorcier et il désirait plus que tout que ça n'arrive pas, même dans un futur proche et pourtant... mentir à Draco en cet instant précis lui était inconcevable. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

C'est donc en arborant un rouge clémentine des plus adorables qu'il consentit à répondre en toute honnêteté.

« En fait... et bien... Disons que je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses. Je veux dire, c'est toujours elle qui prenait l'initiative. La première fois que je l'ai embrassé j'avais trouvé ça génial mais elle m'a avoué un peu plus tard qu'il y avait plus de langue et moins de salives, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« En clair elle t'a fait comprendre que tu embrassais comme un bébé c'est ça ? » (_**ndla **: c'est comme ça que mon petit bébé m'embrasse sur la joue ou sur le nez. D'où l'expression bisous baveux je suppose mdr... mais il n'a qu'un an donc c'est compréhensible n.n..._)

Harry tout enfoncé qu'il était dans son stéréotype obtus du Serpentard blond dénichant le moindre scoop croustillant pour se foutre de sa gueule, soupira.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-il. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. C'est assez pitoyable en effet mais personne ne peut t'en vouloir... après tout avec Voldemort dans les pattes je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu approfondir ta technique. »

« Toi tu l'as bien fait. »

« Oui mais moi je suis un produit Malfoy de premier choix certifié pure qualité et excellence dans tous les domaines, donc ça ne compte pas... »

« Viendrais-tu de m'avouer à demi-mot que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normal, sourit Harry. »

« Non, je viens simplement de dire que je suis un être exceptionnel et talentueux dans absolument tous les domaines, nuance, répondit le blond un brin amusé. »

Haaa ! Malfoy et sa fâcheuse manie de toujours réussir à sortir son popotin du lot par une gracieuse pirouette...

« Tu as vraiment réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis unique Potter, c'est normal. »

Harry éclata de rire et de ce fait manqua le roulage des yeux numéro huit « Potter est un abrutit » que fit son compagnon.

« Et est-ce que la principale intéressée d'autant d'efforts et de courage Gryffondorien, est au courant que tu as l'intention de lui rouler un méga patin ? »

Le rire d'Harry se calma aussitôt dans une onomatopée étranglée ressemblant fortement à une tentative de déglutition additionnée à un hoquet de surprise. Ce qui donnait à peu près ceci : « Gnierk ! »

« Je euh... non. En fait, je pensais prendre d'abord des cours avant de lui donner un rendez-vous, répondit-il. »

« Logique, fit Draco. Bon et bien j'espère que ça ne prendra pas des semaines... pas que je sois un mauvais prof mais un élève même consentant peut s'avérer être une plaie béante de nullité. »

« J'apprends vite Malfoy, s'offusqua Harry. »

Draco fit alors un sourire rayonnant qui était loin de présager quelque chose de bon et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour brusquement l'attirer contre lui. Il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son élève mais Harry eut un sursaut et se défit de l'étreinte par pur réflexe, sous l'œil amusé de son professeur particulier. Ce dernier secoua la tête en riant légèrement.

« Et bien et bien... nous avons encore du boulot sur la planche on dirait. »

« Je n'étais pas prêt, protesta Harry rouge pivoine. Tu aurais pu me prévenir non ? »

« Et tu crois peut-être que le moment venu Ginny va te demander « Harry j'ai envie de sentir ta langue dans ma bouche es-tu prêt à franchir cette indicible frontière avec moi en faisant le premier pas ou dois-je patienter jusqu'au siècle prochain pour avoir un poutou digne de ce nom ? ». »

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch grogna et croisa ses bras dans un geste furieux et vexé. En réalité, son incompétence venait de lui sauter à la gorge et il se sentait horriblement gêné. Malfoy avait raison... il aurait dû se laisser aller et prendre l'instant comme il venait au lieu de se braquer et de se laisser surprendre. Après tout, c'était la suite logique d'un rendez-vous. Seulement, Harry était trop fier pour en démordre et puis il avait une excuse en béton...

« Ginny n'est pas un concentré de Draco Malfoy en puissance je te signal, maugréa-t-il sèchement. Et puis tu n'étais pas obligé de me prendre dans tes bras ! »

« Potter, Potter, Potter, soupira Draco d'un air faussement navré, que crois-tu au juste ? Que l'on embrasse une fille du bout des lèvres alors que vos corps sont séparés par dix kilomètres ? »

« Bien sûr que non, grogna-t-il. C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça... »

« Je l'avais remarqué, railla Malfoy. Mais c'est toi qui est venu me demander de l'aide si je ne m'abuse, et nous allons avoir un vrai problème si le _bon_ élève que tu es n'est pas à l'aise avec son professeur. »

« Oui bon ça va hein ! C'n'est pas de ma faute si je suis nerveux. »

« Très bien, concéda Draco en roulant des yeux. Donc il faut d'abord que tu te détentes et que tu comprennes une chose. Les filles ont un dont pour sentir le stress et l'embarra chez leur partenaire. Elles peuvent s'en féliciter et faire d'elles-mêmes le premier pas, mais si jamais elles l'interprètent mal elles peuvent croire que le garçon n'a pas envie d'elle. Alors calme-toi et respire un bon coup pour aérer le semblant de cerveau que tu as. »

Harry grommela une insulte bien sentie mais s'exécuta. Les cours avaient commencé et il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Il inspira donc profondément et relâcha l'air qui comprimait ses poumons dans ce qu'il voulait être un soupir mais qui avoisinait plus le souffle éraillé d'un ventilateur rouillé. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête. Le brun le fusilla du regard et se força à calmer son corps et son esprit, mais en vain. Il était sur les nerfs et n'arrivait pas à se tranquilliser. En partie parce qu'un certain blond à la tête d'épouvantail coiffé chez Desange ne cessait de pouffer de rire à deux mètres de lui.

« Potter tu ressembles à un constipé... ce n'est pas comme ça que Ginny va avoir envie de t'embrasser, se moqua ledit épouvantail à la coiffure irréprochable. Et je doute qu'elle apprécie beaucoup l'idée de t'inspirer quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. »

« Arrête de me déconcentrer aussi, tempêta Harry. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de... HYA ? »

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux. Malfoy venait de franchir l'espace qui les séparait pour le prendre avec possessivité dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'écria-t-il en se débattant. »

Le blond resserra son étreinte et approcha ses lèvres du cou du brun faisant courir son souffle chaud sur son oreille. Il perçut l'infime frisson qui parcourut le corps de son élève et sourit.

« Chut... Calme-toi Harry, susurra-t-il doucement. Détend-toi sinon ça ne marchera jamais... Prend le temps de sentir mon corps pressé contre le tiens. De sentir ma chaleur et d'en apprécier toutes les subtilités. »

Quelque peu sous le choc, Harry consentit tout de même à se détendre un peu, malgré les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. Il relaxa chaque muscle de son corps, baissa la tête et laissa son front choir doucement contre l'épaule de son professeur particulier. Petit à petit sa respiration se fit plus calme, plus lente, plus profonde. Il se concentra alors sur la chaleur que produisait le corps collé au le sien et il ferma les yeux. Il visualisa l'air qui l'entourait et sentit un vent tiède glisser sur sa peau. Ce vent se réchauffa peu à peu jusqu'à devenir brûlant et il frémit. Il n'avait jamais encore ressenti le bien être que procurait une étreinte douce et tendre et il en appréciait deux fois plus le goût.

Il tressaillit quand il sentit une main taquiner la base de sa nuque, jouant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux de jais et instinctivement il se pressa davantage contre le propriétaire de cette main.

« Bien, tu t'es calmé ? demanda Malfoy au bout d'un moment. »

« Humhum, soupira-t-il. »

« Bon, alors maintenant tu vas faire comme si j'étais Ginny et tu vas me serrer de la même manière. »

Harry sursauta et se tendit immédiatement, faisant rouler des yeux son professeur.

« Écoute, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça non ? Alors tu vas y mettre un peu de bonne volonté et me montrer que tu es digne de ton surnom, Survivant ! »

Le brun tilta et grommela quelque chose comme « aucun rapport avec la magie noire » mais obéis. Malfoy s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'assit à demi sur le bureau de sa chambre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais venir jusqu'à toi ? »

Harry inspira profondément et Draco pu lire de la détermination dans son regard émeraude. Ce qui était bon signe. Peut-être allaient-ils arriver quelque part finalement. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il sentit les bras puissants de son ami l'enclaver comme s'il cherchait à l'étouffer. Il poussa un petit cri étranglé et se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte plus digne d'un catcheur que d'un amoureux transit. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Contrôle ta force Potter, le réprimanda-t-il en se massant les épaules. Si j'avais été Ginny j'aurais eu les os broyés après _ça_. »

« Je... euh... pardon, bredouilla Harry rouge de honte. Pas fait exprès. »

Malfoy ne put retenir un frémissement d'anticipation. Si une simple étreinte donnait ce genre de résultat... il n'osait imaginer l'état de ses superbes lèvres après un baiser. Il chassa loin de lui la vision d'une bouche ensanglantée et se concentra sur la situation. Il allait falloir apprendre la douceur et la finesse à cette espèce de tas de muscle sur patte ou bien la pauvre Weasley -et lui en premier- allait se retrouver à Ste Mangouste en très mauvais état. Il n'imaginait pas Harry empêcher les médicomages d'appeler les aurores en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre : « Mais c'était juste un baiser ! Je n'étais pas entrain de la brutaliser ! ».

Draco allait parler quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud l'encercler avec douceur et lenteur. Il arrondis légèrement les yeux quand il réalisa que cette bulle de chaleur n'était autre que le corps de son élève se pressant contre le sien et ses bras se nouant autour de son cou avec une infinie tendresse.

« Décidément tu m'étonneras toujours, dit-il en se laissant aller. »

« Je t'avais dit que j'apprenais vite, répondit Harry en se plaçant entre les jambes du Serpentard. »

Le vert et argent rit et encercla la taille du brun. D'un geste, il resserra leur étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes, partageant et appréciant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la chaleur de l'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix puissante de Blaise les somma qu'ils reprirent un peu conscience se détachant rapidement l'un de l'autre.

« HARRY ! DRAKE ! À TABLE ! On attend plus que vous avec les autres ! hurla-t-il en toquant à la porte. »

« ON ARRIVE ! répondirent-ils en chœur. »

oOoOoOo

À la fin du repas, Draco se leva en vue d'aller se rasséréner dans un bain. Il se déshabilla lentement appréciant le froid mordant sa peau nue, noua une serviette autour de ses hanches puis se laissa délicatement couler dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de Bain des préfets.

Il gémit de bien être et plongea son corps jusqu'au cou dans l'eau délicieusement brûlante et relaxante. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, alors il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le rebord du bain.

_Voilà un privilège que je suis loin de détester, _se dit-il

Revenant lentement à la réalité, il se rassit passa une main mouillé dans ses cheveux d'un blond nacré puis se leva. L'eau lui arrivait à hauteur des reins laissant simplement entrevoir un début de colline rebondie. Il dénoua avec lenteur sa serviette qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur le bord de la mini-piscine et s'étira longuement, lascivement, faisant glisser quelques gouttes cristallines le long de son dos.

« Merlin, héla-t-il heureux. Que c'est bon ! »

Tout occupé à ouvrir ses chacras, Draco n'entendit pas le bruit de pas derrière lui, pas plus qu'il ne sentit un regard perplexe et médusé posé sur sa silhouette. C'est donc sans se douter outre mesure que quelqu'un l'observait, qu'il s'activa à asperger son corps. Il saisit sa serviette la passa avec délicatesse sur sa peau légèrement rosie par la chaleur, commençant par le rebondit des épaules descendant sur les bras pour remonter le long de son torse et finir sa course sur sa nuque.

Une fois ses muscles détendus, il se retourna et consentit –pour le plus grand malheur de nos neurones rescapées- à renouer ce rikiki bout de tissus blanc autour de sa taille. Mais cette dernière, petite impertinente qu'elle était –et délicieuse complice de l'auteur- avait décidé de se faire la malle dans les profondeurs de la baignoire, abandonnant son rôle de garde du corps aux légères vapeurs d'eau formant une brume plus ou moins compacte autour de notre archétype du dieu Olympien. (**_ndla _**: _Si après ça vous avez pas compris que je fantasme sur Dray... n.n..._)

Draco allait jurer avec véhémence, quand il croisa enfin un regard émeraude le fixant sans apparente retenue à travers les effluves de chaleur. Pendant une seconde qui lui parut être une éternité, il se figea avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse dans l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix imperceptiblement aigue. »

Ledit Potter, cligna des yeux avant que son subconscient ne lui rappelle qu'il matait Draco Malfoy avec un léger filet de bave coulant de sa bouche et que ses joues ne décident de rivaliser de couleur avec différentes tintes de rouge.

« Je... je ne... prendrebain, baragouina-t-il. »

Et dans la suite des excuses bancales mais pourtant vraies avoisinant le borborygme incompréhensible de Tarzan s'adressant à Jane, Harry poursuivit avec la plus grande peine ses justifications.

« Pard... pasav... pasavoir... toiiciaussi... bainmoi... vouloirprendre... préfetsalledebain... capitainedoncpouvoirprendrebainici... et... »

Heureusement pour la fierté de notre malheureusement peu discoureur Gryffondor, Malfoy interrompit là le grammatical massacre de la langue anglaise.

« C'est bon, dit-il. Mais la prochaine fois annonce-toi au lieu de me reluquer en silence. Pas que ce soit gênant, mais bon... Ginny serait certainement malheureuse d'apprendre que tu te sois découvert des tendances gays... quoique vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble ce qui est salvateur pour toi quelque part. »

Cette réplique, comme un interrupteur, ramena Harry à la réalité et il fronça les sourcils.

« D'abord je ne savais pas que tu étais là, ensuite je ne te reluquais pas et enfin je suis gay... NON ! Non ! Je suis hétéro je veux dire. Oui, complètement et parfaitement hétéro ! conclu-t-il en rougissant et provoquant un éclat de rire particulièrement railleur de Draco. »

« Mouais... pouffa le Préfet en chef. Bon, tu attends que Voldy ressuscite ou tu comptes d'abord te geler les couilles avant de me rejoindre dans le bain. »

Harry rougit, mais s'exécuta. Une fois dans l'eau, il sursauta en émettant un petit cri fort amusant pour peu que l'on n'apparente pas cela à un couinement plaintif. En effet, il ne c'était pas rendu compte que son mini-moi s'était dégourdi et que celui-ci avait fortement déprécié le changement soudain de température. Harry concurrença de beauté avec une écrevisse ébouillantée et lança un regard presque désespéré en direction de la cause du réveil de sa libido. Il retint un soupir de soulagement, en voyant Malfoy occupé à chercher sa serviette au fond de l'eau. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que Draco ne s'aperçoive de son... indisposition brutale. Et encore moins qu'il ne pense qu'il en soit la cause... bon okay. Draco en était peut-être à l'origine mais dans le Lot des excuses à deux balles et pas crédible pour une mornilles Harry choisit la plus courante et révélatrice mais surtout la plus prompte à déviation du sujet :

« _Draco est un beau mec tout le monde le sait. Il est vraiment bien foutu et même si mon corps à réagit c'est normal. Oui, c'est parfaitement normal. Je suis encore jeune. J'ai à peine dix-sept ans et j'ai les hormones en ébullitions... oui. C'est ça. Ce sont les hormones c'est tout. Je ne suis pas attiré par Malfoy ! J'aime Ginny ! Je suis hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles. Au fait... ils sont longs mes ongles ? Est-ce que Dray aime les ongles longs ? Les ongles qui peuvent marquer sa peau pâle de stries écarlates... houlà ! houlà ! Mauvais plan. Mauvaises pensées ! On dirait bien que Mini-Ry s'est habitué à la chaleur... Hormones ! Hormones ! Hormones ! Oui ! Ce sont les hormones adolescentes ! Ouais. Ce sont simplement des pulsions adolescentes ! Rien de plus. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Hein ? _»

Le problème avec Harry était que comme toute personne sujette à la mauvaise fois pathologique, il refusait d'admettre la vérité qui était aussi simple que clair : Draco Malfoy avec son corps d'éphèbe l'avait fait, le faisait et -s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de se tortiller dans tous les sens en poussant des « han » significatif- le ferais bander encore longtemps !

Malheureusement pour notre Capitaine de Quidditch alias Monsieur je-te-reluque-en-bavant-mais-si-tu-me-grilles-je-nie-fermement-même-sous-la-torture, un esprit malsain et joueur alias une fanficeuse en manque de lemon, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

C'est donc pour une obscure raison que Draco ne retrouva et ne retrouverait jamais sa serviette. (**_ndla _**: _mouahahaha !_) Qui aurait cru qu'une baignoire somme toute innocente puisse dissimuler dans ses profondeurs un monde parallèle abyssale. C'est qu'on en apprend tous les jours n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ?

Bref ! Revenons-en à nos moutons. Pour résumé, Harry avait une « putain » d'érection tout en essayant de se persuader que son état n'était que secondaire dû à des hormones beaucoup trop émotives selon ses dires, et Draco injuriait grassement une serviette qui avait décidé de se la jouer à la Indiana Jones dans les Abymes de la baignoire, laissant son propriétaire dans une position plus ou moins délicate.

« Ça sert à rien Draco, soupira Harry. Tu l'as perdue. »

« Ouais et comment je fais pour sortir de ce fichu bain sans que mes précieux trésors ne se révèlent aux yeux du monde ? pesta le Serpentard blond. »

À ce moment-là, toute rougeur oubliée Harry éclata de rire.

« Mes préciiiiiiiieeeeuuuuseeeees, parodia-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et ce n'est pas drôle Potter ! s'irrita Draco. »

« Mes préciiiiiiiieeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuGLOUMPF ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva plongé tête la première dans l'eau par un Draco furieux et vexé. Mais ce que notre blondinet de service n'avait pas prévu c'est que le poisson improvisé était fort rancunier. Harry se saisit d'une cheville de son agresseur et tira d'un coup sec, l'attirant avec lui dans les profondeurs du bain. S'en suivit un combat où chacun des deux (beaucoup trop occupé à tester les capacités d'apnée de son adversaire) ne s'aperçut que la serviette fugueuse, n'aimant pas la solitude, vint chercher sa compagne de voyage.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, les joues cuites, le souffle court et les membres fourbus que nos deux sirènes gladiateurs s'autorisèrent un moment de répit, Harry ayant crié tant bien que mal un « POUUUUUUCE ! » époumoné.

Une fois un semblant de respiration repris, nos deux comparses éclatèrent de rire, sans se rendre compte outre mesure de leur position ambiguë. Draco était à califourchon sur Harry qui le maintenait en place en cadenassant solidement ses hanches. À bien y réfléchir rien de tout à fait anormal dedans, sauf si l'on précise que chacun de ces messieurs était aussi nu qu'un ver le jour de sa naissance. (**_ndla _**: _Et voilà comment on transforme un cliché suranné en scénette vicieuse mdrrrr n.n..._)

Ce fut Draco qui s'en aperçut le premier et son rire mourut étranglé dans une exclamation de surprise. Le Dragon voulu se défaire de l'emprise de son partenaire, mais ce dernier, songeant en toute innocence, qu'il voulait reprendre les hostilités raffermit sa poigne rapprochant par là même leur deux corps.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en sentant leur bassins se frictionner l'un contre l'autre et se démena davantage pour s'éloigner d'Harry. Ce qui n'eut pour conséquence qu'une poigne encore plus solide sur sa taille et un frottement lascif et involontaire de ses fesses sur un sexe qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à revenir à la vie.

Draco ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure alors que petit à petit son combat pour se débarrasser des mains d'Harry se transformait en mouvement érotique, excitant ses sens et faisant affluer tout son sang au niveau de son entrejambe. Un coup de rein pressant la pointe de la verge d'Harry contre son anus, lui fit perdre toute retenue et il planta ses ongles dans les épaules du brun alors qu'un hoquet s'échappait de sa gorge.

Harry sursauta en sentant quelque chose griffer rudement sa peau et il réalisa enfin la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il faillit pousser un hurlement d'effroi mais son cri se mua en gémissement rauque quand il sentit son sexe grossir encore entre les fesses du blond. Et au lieu de libérer les hanches de Malfoy, ses doigts se contractèrent de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il faudrait plus qu'un pied-de-biche pour les ôter de leur socle.

Le brun était complètement paniqué par les réactions de son corps. Il sentit Draco plonger dans son cou et souffler :

« Pot... Potter... lâche-moi... S'il te plaît Potter... lâche-moi... je... je ne... veux pas... Aaah ! »

Le Gryffondor aurait bien voulu accéder à sa requête, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. À la place de la liberté, les mains du brun descendirent sans son accord sur le cul rebondit du Serpentard et les saisirent brusquement, pour les pétrir avec une certaine allégresse. Draco tressailli et un mouvement vif de son bassin leur arrachèrent à tous les deux un gémissement.

« Ha... Harry, lâche-moi avant... avant que ça... que ça ne dégénère... implora le blond en s'accrochant presque désespérément aux épaules du brun. »

Mais comme pour contredire ses suppliques, les hanches du préfet ondulèrent plus voluptueusement, pressant la queue du Gryffondor contre sa croupe. Harry haleta et malgré son désir d'obéir à Draco, il bougea son bassins en cadence attisant davantage le feu qui incendiait ses reins.

« Je... je ne peux pas... Aaah Dray... peux pas... contrôle rien... Merlin ! »

Confirmant ses dires, Harry suréleva ses fesses et son érection frotta le ventre plat et musclé de Malfoy. Ce dernier, usa du peu de volonté qui lui restait et prit appui sur le torse de Potter pour se reculer, ne se doutant pas outre mesure de la vision qu'il offrirait à Harry.

Le dos cambré au maximum, les bras tirés vers l'arrière dans une vaine tentative de s'éloigner, le buste saillant soulevé par un souffle irrégulier, les joues roses, les sourcils froncés, les yeux à moitié clos comme pour dissimuler un plaisir difficilement contenu et les lèvres gonflées par de multiples morsures, Malfoy était tout simplement bandant. Il était plus que bandant. Il était bouleversant de sensualité. La seule chose qui le rattachait encore à Harry était son bassin indécemment collé contre son jumeau. Draco essaya encore une fois de parler, mais il ne put que geindre d'une voix anormalement aigue.

C'est à ce moment précis que tout partit en couille.

Notre Capitaine de Quidditch perdit la rude bataille contre son corps et il laissa toutes ses inhibitions s'envoler en fumée. Enclavant avec plus de force le cul du blond, il le souleva de manière à ce que leurs érections se caressent. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant un cou parfaitement dessiné et râla longuement, profondément, tel un animal blessé. Et comme un requin flairant le sang frais Harry se jeta sur la gorge veinée de sa proie et la dévora de baiser à coups de dents et de langue.

Draco, abandonna alors la lutte et se laissa emporter par les savants asseaux du Gryffondor. Il s'agrippa avec force aux épaules d'Harry et remua avec frénésie ses hanches contre celles de son partenaire. De coups de langue en gémissements, de coups de reins en cris, de caresses appuyées en feulements gutturaux, les deux adolescents ressentirent rapidement le besoin impérieux de se fondre l'un en l'autre.

« Lève-toi ! ordonna Harry d'une voix éraillée. »

Allumé, Draco ne songea pas à protester et docile, il obéit. Il posa ses pieds sur l'escalier, de chaque côté du corps d'Harry et se leva, se soutenant sur les épaules du brun. Une fois la verge de Draco face à son visage, notre Gryffondor s'empara des fesses du Serpentard et happa d'un coup la hampe de chair.

Draco hurla et resserra ses doigts sur les épaules d'Harry, allant jusqu'à les meurtrir quand il sentit un fiévreux va-et-vient le long de sa virilité. Il trembla quand il sentit un doigt aventureux se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses et il ne put retenir un cri quand celui-ci le pénétra. Il bougea lentement d'abord, allant et venant, préparant le terrain pour un second puis un troisième doigts qui trouvèrent rapidement le chemin.

Le blond accueillit les intrus occultant totalement la douleur tant la langue ardente de passion d'Harry s'exerçait avec talent sur son membre. Quand il fut sur le point de jouir Harry se retira et le fit lentement descendre le long de son corps. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de son proche amant et plongeant son regard dans deux émeraudes en folies, il se laissa empaler en douceur.

Harry cru qu'il allait mourir tant l'intérieur de Malfoy était chaud et étréci. Son cœur s'emballa quand il sentit les muscles du blond se contracter et il se fit violence pour ne pas entamer un rude va-et-vient. Il patienta encore quelques instants laissant au préfet le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et se laissant à lui-même le temps de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale.

Mais la patience n'étant pas mère de ses vertus, Harry céda rapidement à son désir et sa question muette brûla au fond de ses iris. Le blond sourit et murmura :

« Viens. »

Alors Harry, s'aidant de la puissance de ses bras, fit glisser puis remonter Draco le long de sa verge gonflée. Les reins se firent rapidement bouillonnant et les deux adolescent prirent la mesure. Bientôt, sous les oraisons et les cris du Serpentard, Harry accéléra le rythme propulsant avec force son épaisse queue au fond de cette prison étroite. Le préfet répondait avec ferveur aux coups de boutoirs enfiévrés du Gryffondor, mouvant son corps en cadence, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux, impulsifs et rudes, de son amant.

« Oh Merlin ! Harry encore ! Encore ! C'est bon ! »

Exulté, le brun prit Malfoy encore et encore, donnant de puissants coups de reins, poussant avec vigueur, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, frappant autant et toujours ce petit point si sensible qui leur arrachait tant de cris de plaisir. Soudain, Draco se contracta autour du sexe pulsant du Gryffondor et ils se rendirent tous les deux lâchant un pur cri d'extase.

Encore frémissant de leur orgasme, ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre récupérant petit à petit une respiration normale et calmant les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco toujours lové dans les bras d'Harry, se releva un peu et fixa son amant.

Il sourit.

« Est-ce que je viens de te déniaiser Harry ? »

Potter rougit violemment et bégaya un petit « oui » timide. Draco éclata de rire.

« Tu sais, si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de te donner des cours pour embrasser, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ou même pensé. Merlin tu t'es lâché ! Je ne te savais aussi... actif, poursuivit le blond en haussant un sourcil significatif. Pour une première fois c'est réussi. »

« Je... je... désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, bredouilla le brun en baissant les yeux. »

« Ne t'excuse pas Potter. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de plaisir et dans cette histoire nous sommes deux. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être à moi de m'excuser. J'ai volé ta virginité à Ginny. »

Harry tressailli et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il avait complètement zappé la petite rouquine. Mais il fallait bien se l'avouer. Ginny aussi mignonne soit-elle n'égalait pas Draco. Le brun leva son visage et vit avec stupeur une pointe de tristesse briller dans le regard orageux de Malfoy. La voix du blond avait pris une étrange inflexion et son sourire c'était fait moins enjoué.

« Je... tu regrettes ? demanda le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Non, je ne regrette pas, répondit le Serpentard en secouant doucement la tête. C'est juste que... »

Draco hésita. C'est comme s'il réfléchissait entre avouer quelque chose ou le garder au plus profond de lui. Manifestement, il choisit la seconde solution ce qui déplus fortement à Harry et il poursuivit un peu plus joyeux :

« Bah ! J'ai juste un peu de peine pour Weasley fille ! Après tout c'est avec elle que tu veux sortir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Draco... »

Le blond se détacha des bras d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'as demandé de te donner des cours de french kiss hein ? »

« Draco... »

Il s'éloigna semblant toujours plongé dans son discours.

« Et puis, pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, on aura qu'à dire que c'était un enseignement de plus. Une sorte de bonus. D'ailleurs tu n'est pas obligé de dire à Ginny que tu es dépucelé. Non en fait, ne lui dit rien et ne lui dit surtout pas que JE t'ai pris ton innocence où elle me tuera. Je tiens encore à mes fesses tu comprends ? »

Harry soupira d'agacement, alors que le Serpentard sortait du bain.

« Draco ! »

« Oh Merlin Harry ! Tu as vu ça, s'exclama-t-il en montrant ses doigts au brun. Ma peau ! Ma belle peau est toute fripée ! Ça m'apprendra à faire l'am... à baiser dans l'eau ! Tiens ? Un courant d'air ! Oups ! Ça me fait penser que j'ai perdu cette fichue serviette au fond de ce mini lac ! Bah c'est pas bien grave... »

« DRACO ! »

« Moui c'est pas si grave ! Je vais m'habiller et puis j'irais me changer dans ma chambre. Ouais. Je vais faire ça, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à se vêtir. »

Harry définitivement exaspéré, sorti en trombe du bain, sans prendre la peine de cacher sa nudité. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif du Serpentard blond qui se battait avec une jambe de son pantalon, et le saisit par les épaules avant de le retourner vers lui. Le blond cligna une fois des yeux et alors qu'Harry allait parler, il le devança.

« En y pensant, j'ai oublié de t'apprendre à embrasser. Quoique vu la manière dont tu t'y es prit pour me... tout à l'heure, je doute que tu ais encore des choses à apprendre. Tu sais très bien te servir de tes lèvres. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que je te donne des cours hein Harry ? Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout à l'heure... tu n'as qu'à suivre ton instinct. Tu as un très bon instinct tu sais. Alors je te conseille de t'y fier quand tu... Quand tu embrasseras Ginny. »

Passablement irrité Harry voulu plaqué sa main sur les lèvres du Serpentard bavard pour faire cesser ce flot étourdissant de paroles, mais le blond avait fini de passer pantalon, chemise et robe et s'éloignait déjà en direction de la porte. Harry voulut le rattraper mais un léger courant d'air lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée et il du se résigner à regarder Draco s'en aller.

Mais avant de passer la porte, l'attrapeur blond se retourna et sourit : « Tu sais Harry j'ai vraiment eut beaucoup de plaisir. Bonne chance avec Ginny. » Et sur ces mots il disparut derrière la porte.

Le Gryffondor failli pousser un cri de rage mêlé de frustration car pas une seconde Malfoy ne l'avait laissé en placer une. Décidé à ce que la conversation ne s'arrête pas là, Harry s'habilla en vitesse sans oublier de vider la baignoire et sortit de la salle de bain des préfets, encore dégoulinant d'eau.

Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce petit connard loquace. Malfoy ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Que croyait-il ce petit con ? Qu'il pouvait dépuceler Harry de la manière la plus exquise qui soit et ensuite le jeter dans les bras de Ginny ? D'accord au départ c'était pour elle qu'Harry avait demandé de l'aide à Malfoy, mais au final c'était grâce à elle que le Gryffondor avait connu sa plus mémorable baise ! Il n'allait pas laisser Draco lui filer aussi facilement entre les doigts.

Harry n'était pas certain des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Draco mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse là avec Malfoy. Pour lui Ginny c'était du passé. C'était révolu. Ce qu'il voulait se résumait à une liste aussi simple que courte.

A) Draco Malfoy.

B) Malfoy Draco.

C) Draco Malfoy.

D) Voyez A, B, C et rajoutez sexe jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un et il se retrouva le cul par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur et une exclamation outrée puis surprise. Alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits, il avisa la personne qu'il venait de bousculer et arrondis les yeux.

« Gin ? Pansy ? s'exclama-t-il. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention Ry, lança Ginny en massant son postérieur douloureux alors que Pansy l'aidait à se relever. »

Le brun se mit debout et épousseta ses vêtements.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

« J'ai vu ça ou non, je l'ai _senti _! répliqua la jeune fille en souriant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais Potter ? demanda alors Pansy. »

Harry rougit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre qu'il poursuivait un certain blondinet Serpentard avec qui il venait de s'envoyer en l'air et encore moins le dire devant Ginny. Il fit un sourire timide, hésitant sur le choix du mensonge à faire quand il posa alternativement son regard sur la rouquine et la brune qui se tenaient devant lui. Ginny avait les joues légèrement roses, les lèvres gonflées et Pansy avait les cheveux aussi ébouriffé qu'Harry au réveil. Il plissa alors les yeux en direction du couple et croisa les bras.

« Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous faisiez toutes les deux avant que je ne vous dérange ? demanda-t-il ravit d'éluder la question gênante par une autre question. »

La réaction de Pansy ne se fit pas attendre et cette dernière rougit furieusement, bégayant une suite de phrases sans aucun sens. Ginny l'observa un moment, puis roula des yeux en secouant la tête.

« Je crois que notre allure est suffisamment révélatrice Ry, répondit-elle en souriant. Pans et moi nous sortons ensemble. »

Harry reçut la nouvelle de plein fouet. S'il c'était attendu à ça ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que Ginny soit homosexuelle ou même bi. Il l'avait toujours vu finir sa vie avec un mari et des enfants. Oh ! Bien sûr il savait qu'il ne serait pas cet homme car il ne c'était jamais vraiment vu finir ses jours avec elle mais bon. C'était surprenant. Avec dépit, il songea durant un court instant que s'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Draco, il se serait pris le râteau de sa vie en demandant à la rouquine de re-sortir avec lui et il aurait pris des cours pour des clopinettes. Il sourit puis éclata de rire en réalisant avec amusement que le destin était un chieur de première mais que lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment, il faisait bien les choses.

« Ron est au courant ? demanda-t-il entre deux ricanement. »

« Oh mon dieu non ! Et heureusement, sinon il serait infernal ! répondit Ginny grimaçant d'horreur. »

En effet Harry voyait déjà le grand frère surprotecteur inondé sa jeune sœur de conseils, d'avertissements, et autres jérémiades agaçantes.

« Je vois. Et quand comptes-tu lui présenter sa nouvelle belle sœur ? »

« Pas avant un moment Potter, répliqua Pansy qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. »

« Et bah les filles, railla Harry. Vous êtes pas dans la merde. D'une, parce que Ron est terriblement curieux et de deux, même s'il n'est pas très observateur il ne mettra pas longtemps à vous choper. Surtout si vous vous montrez aussi... imprudentes. »

Ginny haussa les épaules et leva le dignement le menton dans un reniflement désintéressé.

« Je m'en fiche ! De toute façon il le saura tôt ou tard et s'il ose dire quoi que ce soit je le flingue grand frère ou pas ! »

Harry repartit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant et lorsque Pansy lui demanda à nouveau la raison de son rallye dans les couloirs, il leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se carapater en quatrième vitesse, sans se préoccuper des cris de protestations outrés de ses amies pestant contre un certain Survivant pas très fair-play.

Le brun arriva finalement devant la chambre de préfet de Draco et repris son souffle avant de prononcer le mot de passe et d'entrer. Il entendit Malfoy maugréer sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais du donner son mot de passe à un Gryffondor trop collant et sourit.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité, le laissant à peine entrevoir une silhouette fine allongée de tout son long sur le lit et en quelques pas il l'a rejoint. Sans attendre de permission il s'installa près du corps chaud de son Serpentard et se lova contre son torse, respirant à grande bouffé l'odeur si particulière de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ? »

« J'ai été largué deux fois en une nuit et j'ai besoin de réconfort, répondit-il. »

Il sentit Draco se tendre mais ne dit rien.

« Comment ça deux fois ? »

« Et bien... d'abord, il y a un blondinet que j'apprécie énormément avec qui j'ai connu ma première expérience sexuelle et qui m'a appris le plaisir d'une manière incroyable et ensuite, il y a une petite rouquine qui m'a avoué sortir avec une autre fille. »

« Weasley fille est lesbienne ! s'exclama le Serpentard ahuris. »

« Autant que Pansy peut l'être. »

Cette fois Draco hoqueta se redressa sur ses coudes, forçant Harry à s'écarter un peu.

« Pansy aussi ! »

« Mouaip ! Elles sortent ensemble. Je viens de les croiser dans le couloir, ou plutôt je leur suis rentré dedans les coupant dans leur... occupations, fit Harry amusé. »

Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis se rallongea sans repousser Harry qui reprenait sa place.

« Et alors ? soupira-t-il. »

« Quoi et alors ? Je viens de te dire que Ginny est amoureuse de ton ancienne prétendante. »

« Justement, et alors ? répéta Draco. Tu m'as pris pour un bouche-trou Harry ? C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? »

Le Gryffondor voulu coller une baffe à cet abruti blond, mais préféra la manière douce. Draco avait toutes les raisons de penser cela et Harry ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir pour sa franchise.

« Tu sembles avoir oublié le blondinet dont je t'ai parlé, souffla-t-il. »

Draco se détendit un peu et le brun sourit. La machine était en route.

« Et ? Parle-moi de lui. Qu'a-t-il de si intéressant ce blondinet ? »

« C'est un petit con capricieux et indécis, mais c'est aussi le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il sait être doux et tendre. Il sait être chaud et bandant. Il sait me faire tourner la tête juste en posant ses mains sur moi. Il sait être tout et rien à la fois. Il sait comment faire battre mon cœur et le ralentir en même temps... Ce blondinet est incroyable et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il m'a fait l'amour comme un dieu. »

Harry ne pouvait le voir mais il aurait juré que Draco souriait.

« Oh ! Il a l'air bien ce garçon, nota le Serpentard. Dommage que tu sois hétéro n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis et puis honnêtement comment rester hétéro avec une bombe comme ça dans le coin. »

« Une... _bombe _? »

Harry se redressa, puis passa une jambe de l'autre côté de Draco et prit son visage en coupe.

« Oui, une bombe, répéta-t-il lentement. D'ailleurs, il m'avait fait une promesse mais il ne l'a pas tenu et je lui en veux beaucoup. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil intéressé.

« Vraiment ? Et quelle promesse ? »

« Et bien il était censé m'apprendre à embrasser, mais il est parti comme un voleur en me disant que je n'avais pas besoin de cours. Ce qui à mon avis est totalement faux. J'ai encore très peu d'expérience et instinct ou pas... j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'apprendre à embrasser. »

Draco passa ses bras autours de la taille d'Harry et sourit.

« Oh ! Comme c'est navrant, murmura-t-il. Mais il me semble que maintenant que la rouquine est prise le blondinet n'a plus besoin de donner de cours non ? »

« Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que j'ai toujours envie d'apprendre... Ça peut se révéler utile pour plus tard. »

« Ah ! Et puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« Ça se pourrait bien... vu que mon blondinet m'a honteusement lâché après m'avoir fait grimper aux rideaux. »

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, remarqua Draco d'un air faussement sévère. »

Harry pouffa.

« Je pourrais peut-être le remplacer, proposa le préfet. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Dans ce cas, les cours reprennent avec un bonus de fin si tu es sage mon petit Gryffy... »

Et sans attendre, Draco fondit sur les lèvres d'Harry qui sourit avant de se laisser renverser sur le lit pour savourer sa _vraie_ première leçon.

**THE ENDEUH ! n.n...**

Et voilà un autre très long OS de finit n.n...

Cette idée m'est venue alors que je regardais la VO de _Tenjou Tenge_, qui est un manga super mais un peu lourd sur la fin. Bref ! Dedans le héros (Souichiro Nagi) se faisait sans cesse embrassé (Aya Natsume) par surprise et à chaque fois qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer son expression changeait automatiquement. C'était tordant de rire, surtout que malgré son caractère de cochon et son côté de caïd autoritaire il est extrêmement timide avec les filles.

Le pire c'est que j'ai écrit cette histoire en écoutant une chanson trop zarb dont les paroles se résument à : « _Derch oulàlà chouta oulàlà batchi batchi oulàlà kiouloulou vay chipiga ay opégae alaloulou etc, etc... _» mdr ! Sérieux elle m'éclate trop cette zick ! Les paroles veulent probablement rien dire et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si cette langue est répertoriée à condition que ce soit une langue bien entendu mdr !

Donc c'est comme ça qu'est née l'idée de faire cet OS un peu spécial dédié à ma chtite puce.

J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu autant qu'il m'a plus à écrire...

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci. Kissouxxxx HK n.n...

PS : Poutou à toi ma Moony. J'espère que tu as aimé n.n...


End file.
